eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Matt
For the article about the real life figure, see Matthew Hargreaves. Matt Hargreaves'In "Zombeh Attack 2" it is reveals that Matt shares the same last name as his real-life counterpart. is the tritagonist of ''Eddsworld. His prototype debuted in a flash called "Edd", he later appeared in the main series Eddsworld, but did not have a major role until "Zombeh Attack I". Matt was originally just a major supporting character until the episode "Zombeh Nation", where he had his first major role outside the Zombeh Attack Series and "Eddsworld Halloween Short". As a main character, Matt appeared in almost every episode after "Zombeh Nation" and the "Tom's Tales" series. Physical Appearance Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair, his square chin, and the fact that he always admires himself. He used to wear only a black t-shirt/hoodie and green overcoat, as opposed to his now-regular purple hoodie and green overcoat. Matt has blue/green eyes. In "Zanta Claws", Matt received his purple hoodie as a Christmas gift from Santa. To this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apparel. As shown in the new Eddsworld theme, Matt wears a black "I ♥ M@" shirt. As revealed in the Eddsworld Comics, Matt was not born with a square chin, but was dropped as a baby, which also explains his intelligence, and likely would have had a pointy chin like his parents. It's also revealed in the comics that Matt has freckles. Personality Matt is shown to be unintelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart, but he probably does not know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. He does however seem to have a few kind intentions, and in Hide and Seek saved the food in the fridge. However, he most likely did this to gain praise for his own selfish desires. As seen in the game "Quest for Bacon" he may ''really''' like bacon. In "Fan Service", it shows Matt being "fatally allergic to dogs", even to the point of killing him. This was likely a joke, however, because in the credits it states Matt "isn't really allergic to dogs". Though it has not been confirmed, his favorite drink seems to be milk, as he showed discomfort of throwing away his milk in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", and was also seen drinking it in "Fun Dead". Despite being mainly viewed as unintelligent, in all 3 Zanta claws movies he is shown to have slightly higher intelligence, notably in the second and towards the end of number 3. He appears to be slightly nicer but more dimwitted in the newer episodes. In "The End (Part 2)" he uses the control panel to make Tord's mech punch it self for 3 reasons; 1. Destroying his house 2. "Killing" his friend 3. When Tord punched him in the face. Alternative Forms Throughout the series Matt has many different forms and disguises. Future Matt ''Main article: Future Matt '' This version of Matt debuted in "WTFuture" along with Future Tom. He looks older and originally sported a boinic eye and a metal chin. Future Edd changed something in the future that simply took away the eye and metal chin, and only changed his front hair style, making him look much older in the process. He wears the same overcoat and a purple turtleneck instead of the purple hoodie. Zombeh Matt ]] ]] ''Main article: Zombeh Matt Zombeh Matt first appeared in "Zombeh Attack 1" where he was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. Matt then became their leader and attempted to eat the brains of Edd, Tom and Tord, the last of which they were successful. Matt is later revived in "Zombeh Attack 2" and teams up with Tom to cure his soul via use of the necronomicon, he fails however and reverts back to his violent ways. In "Zombeh Attack 3" he was injured by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a cheesy ending!". Vampire Matt Vampire Matt has only appeared in "Matt Sucks" so far. On Halloween he was bit by a rude vampire and turned into one. Later, he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood but is unsuccessful when he fails on every attempt, and does not suck Tom and Edd's blood when they are killed from Tom's stake machine gun stating that it is not fair. He then wants to go for a walk outside but explodes. Mattie ]] Mattie was an unseen character from a UkinoJoe parody called "Eddsworld USA". Mattie was being made fun of by Eddie and Tommie, after Eddie asked where he was. Matilda Main article: Matilda Matilda is Matt's female counterpart in a parallel universe, appearing in "Mirror Mirror". She along with the female Edd and Tom, Ell and Tamara fight Dazeem, a sword demon, so they can eat donuts. Matilda and the rest of the female versions of the cast was created by Paul ter Voorde. Prince Matthew Main article: Matthew ]] Prince Matthew is Matt`s ancestor seen in "Saloonatics". He is the Prince of England who is held for ransom by Eduardo and his gang of bandits, until he breaks out and is saved by Edward Gold. (Which he later takes credit for while talking to some girls.) He overall looks similar to Matt, with the exception of having curled hair rather than spiked, and sporting purple royal clothing with epaulettes, instead of a purple hoodie and green overcoat. Real Life Matt Main article: Matt Hargreaves '' In real life, Matt was Edd Gould's best friend. He voices Matt and has his own Youtube channel, like Tom and Edd. His YouTube username is MattLobster in which he does his own videos. He also appeared in Edd's Birthday, to give a suggestion and Tom loved it! He also was in Edd's classes in university, of course. List of Deaths Matt has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. He is died seven times in the series canon. *Head blown off by Ash Williams after killing Edd, Tom, and Tord in "Eddsworld Halloween Short". *Bitten by a zombie in "Zombeh Attack 1". *Fell face first into a pot of cheese fondue in "Zombeh Attack 3". *Dies from a heart attack after seeing Edd, Tom & Tord's ghosts in "Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007". *Exploded after walking into the sunlight ''as a vampire in "Matt Sucks". *In Comic 146, he curiously opens a can labelled "Death in a Can". It then cuts to his gravestone, inscribed with "MATT: I regret nothing". *Fatal allergic reaction when Tom brings a dog into the house. His gravestone reads "I hate you guys" in "Fan Service". Allies * Edd * Ringo * Tom * Tord (Formerly) * Santa Claus * Zombehs (As Zombeh Matt) * Demons * Private Brains (As Zombeh Matt) * The Evil Director * Sergeant Hilarson (as of Moving Targets) * Shoe * Laurel * His Grandma * Anna * Zanta Claws * Eduardo, Mark, and Jon (Rivalry) * Commander Bai (Formerly) * Commander Bai's Crew (Formerly) Enemies * Edd (On Occasion) * Tom (On Occasion) * Zombehs ("Zombeh Nation" and "Fun Dead") * Skeleton Tord (As Zombeh Matt) * Mummy * Mummy Henchmen * Hockey Mask Wearing Freak * Zanta Claws (Formerly) * Clones * Larry * Sergeant Hilarson (Formerly) * Atlantisians * The King * The Sea Monster * Explosive Carolers * Ice Monster * Future Edd * Eduardo * The Ghost (Former) * Commander Bai (as of Space Face) * Commander Bai's Crew (as of Space Face) * Bill * The Snogre * Kate * The Penguins * General Noot Noot * Tord (as of The End) (Currently) Appearances Trivia *Matt seems to be a kleptomaniac; he keeps the stuff he grabs, including "The All New Matt Doll" having it since 2004. The doll appears again in "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", 7 years later, and again in "The End (Part 1)" **The YouTube description for Hammer and Fail states, "Matt and his kleptomaniac ways..." *Edd once called, what is supposed to be Matt, a ginger. But after he heard the comment, Matt called himself a "strawberry blonde". *In the 2007 Eddsworld Halloween Special, Matt is the only one not to be killed by the Axe Wielding Maniac. He is killed after falling down the stairs and having a heart attack from looking at Edd, Tom and Tord as ghosts. *He is the only character in Eddsworld who did not have a voice replacement, and has been voiced by the same voice actor since his debut. *Due to Edd Gould's death, Matt is the only character in Eddsworld to be voiced by the same person as of 2012. However, in the "Eddsworld Biomovies Competition" video Matt's voice was provided by Tom Ridgewell. *Matt's first canon appearance would be in "Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005", when Edd's Guardian Angel shows Edd what the world would be like if he (Edd) never existed. By this time, Matt was not an official Eddsworld character, so Edd did not know him. Edd's Guardian Angel told Edd that he never introduced Matt to Flash, so he wandered off and became a tramp on the streets of London, begging for money. *Matt is apparently allergic to explosions, revealed in "Space Face (Part 2)". This was confirmed at the end of the episode when he yelled "My allergies!" after the ship he was in explodes. **Matt is allergic to explosions, dogs, and seafood. The real Matt is not allergic to any of said allergies. *Matt is the creator of "pretty much everything in existence", a title he gained at the end of WTFuture. *He seems to be a little smarter in later episodes, since he is capable of using words with more than two syllables, such as "grassiness". *According to Matt Sucks, he has 12 restraining orders. *Matt still wears his black t-shirt under his hoodie; this is much more evident in eddisodes animated by Paul ter Voorde. *According to "Fun Dead", Matt has dark blue eyes. *Matt is the second oldest, being 25. *According to "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", he hates ice cream, but in Fun Dead and "The End (Part 2)" he seems to enjoy it. *Matt is responsible for the death of Tom's father, as he gave a shotgun to a bear who shot Tom's father. This may explain why Tom hates and is rather cold to Matt. *Matt collects novelty toys, as seen in Fun Dead, but it is still unknown if he only collects monkeys like Little Tom. *According to Comic 197, Matt got his square chin by being dropped as a baby moments after he was born. *According to the credits of one episode, Matt is not really allergic to dogs, and that he wishes that he was one. *Matt is of royal descent, as seen in "Saloonatics". *According to "The End (Part 1)", Matt forgot about Tord's existence minutes before he left due to a "Memory Eraser Gun", also causing him to forget his own memories. This may explain why he seems less intelligent in more recent Eddisodes. *Matt is the only one of the four main characters who has always had the same voice actor. Tom has had two (and will likely get a third if the series continues) Tord has four, and Edd has had two. *Matt is the only member of the four characters who's real-life counterpart still works on the show. References Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Matt Hargreaves Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters